


Миссия выполнима?

by Dragon_Flash



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash
Summary: Рики прячется, но Парадита всё время его находит.
Relationships: Riki&Migel





	Миссия выполнима?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: x_Gella_x

Рики проклинал себя за то, что при первой встрече с Парадитой сразу не послал его куда подальше. Теперь тот ходил за ним по пятам, засыпая вопросами и треща без умолку. Конечно же, он мог просто дать ему по шее, но разочаровывать Ясона не хотелось: ведь блонди ясно дал понять, что считает Рики умнее остальных петов и надеется на его благоразумие. Оставалось только одно – прятаться.

_Понедельник_  
Рики сел, прислонившись спиной к самому толстому дереву, которое смог найти в саду. Убедившись, что его не видно с центральной дорожки, он вздохнул и, включив планшет, углубился в чтение.  
\- Привет, Рики! Я тебя уже обыскался! – рядом с ним нарисовался опасливо озирающийся Мигель. - Но ведь нам нельзя ходить по траве… Давай лучше сядем на скамейку!   
Монгрел выматерился сквозь зубы.

_Вторник_  
Рики занимался в спортзале, завершая серию упражнений.  
\- Рики! – раздался обрадованный возглас.   
Монгрел от неожиданности выронил гантели.  
\- А я тебя в саду искал, - к нему шёл улыбающийся Парадита.  
Не обращая внимания на то, что Рики отчётливо скрипнул зубами, Мигель провёл тонкими пальчиками по его бицепсу и восхищённо прошептал:  
\- У тебя такие крепкие мышцы…  
Тот закатил глаза от бессилия.

_Среда_  
Рики сидел в самом глухом уголке сада, настороженно прислушиваясь. Услышав шаги, он ужом нырнул под скамейку и затаился. Мимо по дорожке прошли знакомые смуглые ноги, обутые в золотистые сандалии. Убедившись, что снова остался один, Рики начал вылезать обратно.  
\- Ой, Рики, я тебя не заметил! А что ты там делаешь? – обрадованно воскликнул вернувшийся Мигель.  
\- Да так, кое-что уронил… - недовольно буркнул монгрел.

_Четверг_  
Рики был просто счастлив – сегодня Кьяру решил отвести его на мед.осмотр. А это значило, что он не встретит приставучего Парадиту.  
Но стоило ему переступить порог мед. центра…  
\- Ой, как здорово, что ты тоже пришёл на осмотр, а то я тут один скучаю! – раздался бодрый голос Мигеля.  
Рики не смог сдержать разочарованного стона.

_Пятница_  
Рики бродил по коридорам Эос. Пока Парадиты не было видно. Это его несказанно радовало.   
Время прогулки уже подходило к концу, когда…  
\- Рики? Ты сегодня не пришёл в салон, а там были такие вкусные пирожные. На, я тебе одно принёс, - Мигель радостно засунул ему в открывшийся для ругани рот кусок чего-то приторно-сладкого. - Правда, вкусно?  
Рики с возмущённым мычанием пытался прожевать эту гадость, испепеляя взглядом наглого пета, который смотрел на него счастливыми глазами.

_Суббота_  
Рики сидел в углу одного из малопосещаемых коридоров, игнорируя косые взгляды проходящих мимо фурнитуров. Уж здесь-то его Парадита искать не догадается.  
\- Рики!  
Монгрел стукнул себя ладонью по лбу и встал на ноги.  
\- Мой фурнитур сказал, что видел тебя тут, - Мигель приблизился и неожиданно прильнул к нему всем телом. - Здесь никого нет. А может мы могли бы…  
Рики не стал дослушивать до конца и, оттолкнув пета, рванул к ближайшему лифту.

_Воскресенье_  
\- Господин Рики, у вас по расписанию прогулка.  
\- Кьяру, сегодня воскресенье?  
\- Да, господин Рики.  
\- Так вот. У меня выходной и я никуда не пойду! – сказав это, монгрел демонстративно растянулся на диване и включил музыкальный канал.


End file.
